Magical WISH part1
by Killua chan
Summary: I made this story in the manga version also...i wish I had a scanner and scan it... heh o well R&R thnx!!!
1. Hi! Kura chan and Hotaru san

Author's note: Hiya pplz! I made this fanfic into a manga first. then I decided to put it into a fanfic. Iz a bit crazy like all the other ones. I like this one as much as Gon vs. Killua The anime battle thing? Well hope you enjoy~! I'm not gonna ming italicizing every Japanease word. (^^;) *I cant spell. There might be grammer errors*  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own HunterXHunter -_- . . . But I own the other 2 characters Kura chan & Hotaru san!! Nyahaha~  
  
Magical WISH part#1 ~Hi Kurachan, Hotaru san!~  
  
"WHAAAA!! Killua onichan! You spilled again!!" "Gon shut up! You're so loud!!" Killua was screaming at Gon again. Kura chan sighed again. I am the most unlucky person in the world.  
  
I have 2 little brothers. One is Killua. He's 12 years old. His birthday is on may 5th (a/n: yes, I know, Gon's b-day is on that day) He's so dumb and doesnt know anything! He's in 7th grade. The other one who is younger than Killua, is Gon. He's also 12 and in 7th grade. his birthday is on July 7th. He's so lovable and he's so cute! And I'm Kura. I'm in the 9th grade and 15 years old. I have blonde hair and lokk like Kurapika sama except that mai hair's a little bit longer. Mai friends calls me Pika chan too. (^^;) I fell in love with Kurapika sama~*sighs*  
  
"aneki's in her own world again..." "u-un...." Gon said as he poured the water in the cup. As Kura chan day dreaming, she went into a flashback.  
  
"Dont cry, it'll be ok." Kurapika said as he tried to comfort Kura chan. "What's your name?" "I'm Kura!" "You have a pretty name. My name is Kurapika" "Really?!" Kura chan was shocked. "Every one says mai name is so weird and every one makes fun of me. Thank you so much. I'm so happy" ". . . . . . . . . . ." "Hey it's mai mom!" "Bai bai Kurapika oni-chan!" "sayonara"  
  
Kura chan went out of her flash back (a/n: does that make sence?) I dont have the courage to tell him mai feelings yet....  
  
"Aneki!! When is oyaji (dad) gonna come home?" "He said he'll be back late again" "kay, I'll go play outside" "ok, be careful!" "ittekima-su!" "itterassha-i!" Today we dont have school. And our otousan and okaasan comes home late because of work. Tommoro's school. Today is April 3rd. Tommoro's.... Kurapika sama's birthday. The gift I'm giving him..... The necklace of the Kuruta's red eyes. It was passed down to me and mai mom says to give it to him but not mai dad. What should I do? What happens if he gets mad?  
  
As she said that, Kura chan's eyes slowly turned red. Then Gon came back home and said "one-chan your eyes!!" "Thanks, Gon" "It's better to sleep." "No, I'm alright" "But it's going to get worse tommo-" "IT'S OK!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She closed the door with a loud bang. Then Killua came back home. "What happened Gon?" "......I think she's mad. But I think I felt like she was worried a little..." "Aneki was mad at you?! Then she must be really mad." "I guess...."  
  
Baka.... Why did I yell at Gon? I got mad at Gon..... I was right about me being the unluckiest person in the world. ". . . . . ." Gomen nasai (I'm sorry) Kurapika sama.  
  
then Kurachan's other pair of her ear ring started to shine. "Mai ear ring!!"  
  
Then an a egg like thing came up and wings came out of it as well. Then it started to crack. And an angel with blonde hair that had her hair in a pony tail and a dress came out of it. "What?!" then the angel squeezed Kura chan, "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kura chan, you're soooo cute!!" "?"  
  
"oh, I'm sorry about what happened before. I'm one of the helper angel, Hotaru." The angel, Hotaru san said politely. "ok...." "I know all about you. You're gonna tell him what you feel about him?" "But I dont have the courage to-" "NO" "Dont think that way! Think it's going to be alright. If he doesnt accept it, then discuss it with me." "ok?" Hotaru san said trying to make Kura chan have more courage. ". . . . should I bring mai brothers?" "un!" "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Gon kun you're soooo cute!" ". . . . ." Killua looked at Hotaru san half-way-killing Gon. "Next I'm going to get killed... who is she anyways." "oh, that's Hotaru san" "Hotaru..." Killua said as Hotaru san still screamed about how cute Gon was. "Killua, do you have any problems with your life?" "huh? Why now?" "Just want to know" "yea" Kura chan looked surprised. "I always use your help and Gon's help all the time and ask you to do things. I think I couldnt of done anything without you guys" "really?" Kura chan was so happy. I was a little embarassing so I never said it. ". . . . ." I never knew Killua was thinking like that. This is the first time he told me that.  
  
"phew, finally" "kyaaaaa~~ You guys are sooo adorable!!" ". . . . . . . . . " "one-chan are you ok because of the eyes?" "...and I'm sorry that I made you mad" Kura chan went to hug Gon and said, "It's ok. I'm alright now." "one-chan" oneki.... "awww how cute" "You have such a wonderful sister, Killua" Hotaru san said. "yea" Killua replied. "ok. Any people who has a problem, speak up"  
  
~about 10 minutes ago~  
  
"so...Killua, your problem is "you want to live by your self" or "you keep asking for others help"?" "I ask others for help too much" "Really? I like it when you tell me what to do. I dont really know what to do anyways." WEIRD..... Kura chan, Killua, and Hotaru san thought. "a-anyways. I still dont want to ask others to do too much things for me." ".... besides Gon" "For example?" "I dunno" "....I at least want to stop spilling water" "That's good" "Really?!" "Hai"  
  
Hotaru san took out a book and a wand came out. Then she flung it near Killua and a gust of wind came.  
  
"Do you feel a change? Sice you-mmmph" Killua quickly covered her mouth. "She was just saying that since she aimed it at me, I should feel it" then he whispered to Hotaru san, "Dont say anything about "it"" "ok..." he doesnt want them to know the fact that he was an assassin before..... When they were 8 years old they were brought here. They adopted them since Kura chan's parents bought Gon from Mito san. Well Mito san really didnt want to but she was forced. (a/n: I dunno why I made the story like this) Killua just ran out of his house anyways. Gon doesnt know that Killua was an assassin since Killua never told him. When the 2 came, Kura chan got a ear ring that makes her forget the memories of the past. Her parents probably did that so they can live peacefully instead of worrying about each other's past and they adopted them so Kura chan wont be all alone.  
  
She'll be so sad.... if he said no..... Hotaru san was thinking. Would this be the last smile I'll see from her? "Kura chan....."  
  
Tsuzuku.....* To be continued....*  
  
*sighs* (as usual) so how was it? I thought it was ok. The part when they adopted and stuff aws weird. I have no clue why I made it like that.... -_- .... o well. I think he manga version is better..... hehe... ^^; I hope you all liked it and please review! - 


	2. Kura chan's day of telling the truth

Author's note: Nyahaha~! Part#2!! ..... I dont really have anythin' to say =_= .....eh just enjoy!!  
  
Magical WISH Part#2 ~Kura chan's day of telling her feelings~  
  
April 4th.....  
  
"Wake up!!!!" "Ugh. Shut up! The alarm clock didnt even go off yet" Killua said to Kura chan. "I wont make you breakfast" Kura chan turned around and said evily. "ok! ok! I'm awake!"  
  
"Today's the day..." ".....to tell mai feelings to him...." Kura chan went to school.  
  
~After school~  
  
"Kurapika kun" "Kura chan" "may I talk to you for a minute?" Kura chan gave the necklace to him. "Happy birthday" "Kuruta's eyes?" ".......hai" "but" It's ok... "I!" "I really like you!!" ".....?" "When I was 9, the first time I met you, I really liked you!!" "....but" -------------?! "I dont like anyone and I dont want to start now" "......" "Thanks for the gift. Bye" "...I...a..."  
  
......All mai hope, the courage I had...It was good for nothing?.... As Kura chan thought that she remembered what Killua said. "I think I get help from aneki and Gon too much" "...He wasnt thinking for himself...but for others and..I..." "I cant do anything without Kurapika sama?" "...baka"  
  
"She's too late!" Gon said worrying about his sister. "yea" Killua also worried. "...maybe" Hotaru san said in a it quietly. "I'm so stupid..." "Yea, you are" Kura chan turned around quickly and saw Killua. "Youre not acting like your self" "He said no" "What?" "Kurapika sama didnt really like me" "Aneki...." "But... I remembered about what you said about your problem that's for others and not only for yourself" Kura chan said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a dumb sister" "Aneki....you're not dumb" "You're mai only sister I have!" "......." Killua really thought this way....? "Come on, let's go home" "un!!" "Kura chan...." A mysterious shadow said in a whisper.  
  
"Kura chan!!" "oh, Hotaru san. Thankyou very much" "Kura chan!!!" Hotaru hugged Kura chan and started crying. "Hotaru san...." Kura chan said while Hotaru san was crying. "I said it will be ok and I...." "It's not your fault....It was mai fault that I liked a person who didnt want to like anyone" "....Kura..chan" Hotaru san put her hands on Kura chan's hand. "huh?" "Just wait a minute" "ok"  
  
"Kura chan I'm sorry about what happened yesterday" "I" "huh?"  
  
"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!" "Whoa!" "I'm sorry" "I just saw a bug on me so.." then her ear ring came off. "a" ------------?!  
  
"What?" Why is Killua in an assassin's family? Why...? Where's Gon?  
  
"Kura chan!!" "....." Hotaru san quickly put her ear rings back on her. "What did you see?" "Killua...he was with an assassin's family" "I forgot something didnt I?! What is it?!" "I'm sorry" "What...?" Hotaru san put her hands near Kura chan's head and she fell into sleep.  
  
  
  
*~Tsuzuku.....~* *~To be continued....~*  
  
Phew. This one took longer than all the other ones. I didnt get to type that often. (T.T) I'm TRYING to make this story longer. I'm still DRAWING part#4. In part #5, Killua chan (or me but dont like picture me in it.../////embarassing!!) and Gon chan's gonna be there~ ^.^ Hope ya all like it and please REVIEW!! THANK YOU ALL FOR WHO REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY!! 


	3. Kura chan's past & the future

author's note: yippe~ part#3 enjoy~!  
  
disclaimer: I dont own hunterxhunter (^^;) But I own the other charecter (^~^)  
  
magical WISH ~part#4~ *Kura chan's past and the future*  
  
"....." mai past...The Geneiryodan stole our eyes. And Kura chan's eyes slowly turned red. I knew that I'm not supposed to take it off... Then I'll remember mai past... I'm the only one who doesnt know the past?  
  
It was only me... Every one talks about their past...but I didnt know mai past...  
  
"It was only me..!" Kura cha said as her eyes turned red. "that knows the future" Hotaru san interrupted. "Whoa!" Kura chan's eyes turned back to normal. "It's ok. I know all about you. And about your eyes too" "of course. I'm the only person who doesnt know the past" "it's ok." Hotaru san put a blanket on her shoulders. ...It feels so warm.... It feels like mai parents are by me now... "Hotaru san..." "yes?' she's crying? "th-thankyou" ....no...why is she thanking me? I should be the one who's thanking... "no, thankyou" "Hotaru san..." "I'll show you something" Then a feather floated in the air. "?" "whoa..." Many feathers floated all over her room. "It's so pretty" Then Hotaru san took the feather she touched and put it between her hands to make it float.  
  
"m-me?!" Kura chan was flustered. "I" Shalnark said "Shalnark!!" Shizuku screamed Machi put a thumbs up. "Kyaaa!! Shalnark!!" Shizuku said while Kura chan just stared at them.  
  
"pha!" "I did it again... if I use mai powers too much, I use so much power so..."  
  
~The next day~  
  
*yawn* Kura chan yawned and changed into her school uniform. "KILLUA------!! GON-----!! EAT BREAKFAST!!" "Whoa...." Killua smiled. "Guess aneki turned back to her normal self"  
  
"what?!" Gon accidently spilled this time. "Gon...did you just---?!" "......" Hotaru and Kura were just staring at them....  
  
"ittekima~~~~su!" "Kura chan" "Today is also the day of test of love. You may get confused. Be careful. But there are still people who will make you feel better." "Fortune? Thanks!" "yes, itterashai" "test of love? But mai love is already gone..." "Kura chan!" "what?" Kura chan turned around. "Kura chan" Shalnark said. Kurapika sama and ....///// "I'm sorry about yesterday" "oh, it's ok." "!! I have to go to school!!" "See you at the park!!"  
  
"It's your fault you know" Even if I'm going to take her away... Shalnark thought. "I know" "ok. Kura chan's mine then."  
  
~After school~  
  
"one-tan!" (a/n" little kid's way of saying older sis.) "Want to go home?" "ok!" "......." Kura chan watched the two sisters and then some one called her. "Kura chan" "you," from this morning" "konnichiwa""Are you Kurapika senpai's friend?" "yes. My name is Shalnark" "I" "What?" "I" "SHALNARK!!!!" "Wha------t?" "I...and yea?" Kura chan was confused with what Shalnark was trying to say. "Shizuku?! Why are you here?" "I asked Kurapika and I have to be by you!!" "S-sorry! Tommoro here, same time" "Shalnark!!" "......"  
  
"That was weird" "Hello" "Who are you?" "I'm Shizuku's friend and my name is Machi" "you like Kurapika?" "y-yes" Kura chan said blushing. Machi put a thums up and said "Good luck" "hai" then Kura chan remembered someting "the fortune" "Hotaru san was right"  
  
tsuzuku.... to be continued...  
  
yay!! done with the 3rd!!! I'm not done drawing with the 4th one yet.... *sigh* I'm so lazy... I'll e waiting for your reviews! 


	4. Kura chan's crazy love world

author's note: yay!!! I'm finally done drawing part#4 for this!! part#5 is seriously....like eh....; It's weird~ o...well every part is weird anyways.... ^^; Enjoy this fanfic!  
  
Magical WISH ~part#4~ *Kura chan and her crazy love world*  
  
"It must of been a good day for her" Hotaru san thought, watching Kura chan sleeping in the crystal ball. The crystal ball can show what she's doing now. "but good thing there's a person like Machi san to cheer her up"  
  
~the next day~  
  
"um..." "I" "I like..." "I like you Kuroro!!!" "...." "I need a little more time to think about the answer I shouldgive you. is that ok?" "hai"  
  
I like machi as well and Neon just told me her feelings.... What should I do?  
  
Neon or Machi....  
  
"Danchyou" (a/n: leader/ what Machi calls Kuroro all the time) "wh-wha? oh, machi. What happened?" "this you see this girl any where?" Machi hande out the pictue of Kura chan. "no" "ok." "Machi, do you like anyone?" "...why?" Machi was a little confused until she said "I get it! You're wondering about me" (a/n: dunno how to translate these things right) "w-wha- n-no" "Just kidding~" "well, no. I dont like anyone yet...." Machi said blushing. "Danchyou...you like Neon right?" "--------" She's crying? "I'll cheer for you" (a/n; that sounds weird in english.. ^^; "thank you" "...not fair" Machi thought as Kuroro walked away.  
  
Kura chan sighed and thought "I hope Shizuku san jumps on Shalnark senpai again..." "-----" There was tears in Machi's eyes. "?!" Kura chan noticed Machi. "Machi san!!" "What?" Machi ran away from Kura chan and Kura chan chased after her until she said "Please! Machi san, listen to me!!" Machi slowed down and finally stopped. "What happened?" "not fai that danchyou likes Neon..." "What?" "It's not fair..." she's crying?... "dan...chyou likes Neon..." "I dont know why i couldnt of tell him at that time..." "It's ok" Kura chan hugged Machi and said, "I dont want to see you crying." "....." "Sorry I made you worry too much" "I'm alright now" "bai ba------i!!"  
  
~at the park~  
  
"...?" Why is Kurapika sama here? "um....Kurapika senpai, have you seen Shalnark senpai?" "I'll tell you all about it" what? "sit down" "hai" As soon as she sat down she started blushing madly. -----This feeling... "When Shalnark and I was walking, Shizuku was just there and listening to us."  
  
~In the flashback~  
  
"Are you going to really tell Kura chan how you feel?" "Yea" All of the sudden, Shizuku interrups, "Shalnark, why?!" Tears were pouring out of Shizuku's eyes. "No!! Shalnark is mine!! I'm not going to lose over a little girl!!" "Shizuku, stop" Shalnark said as he tried to push her off since she was hugging him tightly. "I-I really mean it!!" "I love you, Shalnark..." "....." Shalnark blushed a little and then hugged Shizuku. "I'm sorry Shizuku. I love you. I'll always be with you" (a/n: it sounds so....-_-|||) "Shalnark....We'll always be with you" "So.. Can you tell this about Kura chan?" said Shalnark and went away.  
  
"Maybe they're having dinner" Kurapika said. "------" "Can you come here tommoro also?" "hai"  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku~* To be continued~*  
  
yatto owatta!! (Finally done!!) It took me longer than usual...^^; o well. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. It may take a while since I have to do mai other volume for Killua vs. Gon. For people who didnt read that, read it! I really like that one. o Be waiting for reviews!! THANX LOTZ! 


	5. Killua & Gon's first love?

part#5....^^; I dont remember if anyone reviewed for this story but whoever did, thankyou sooooooooooo much!!!! In this story I may call one of the girls Killu chan or Haru and other girl, Gon chan or Akari. Well enjoy!!  
  
Magical WISH ~part#5~ *Killua kun and Gon kun's first love?*  
  
"Every one, there's going to be 2 new students today" the teacher said. "Hello" "My name is Kawamori Akari" "I'm Takahashi Haru" They intoduced themselves. "Hi" Akari said as she sat down next to Killua. "Hi" Killua responded. "konnichiwa" Haru said and bowed her head a little to Gon. "konnichiwa" Gon also said.  
  
~at lunch~  
  
"Killu chan, what do you have next period? I have math" "Really? I have english!! We're together except for those 2!!" Haru said angrily. "Killu chan! It's not like we're not together in any classes!" "Still...." "I know" ".....but Killua kun was so cute..." Killu chan said, changing the topic. "haha, that's all you think about Killu chan!!" Gon chan teased. Killu chan blushed. "so--!! Gon chan, you thnk that Gon kun's--" "what about me?" Killu chan was interrupted by Gon.  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Gon kun was listening?!!! They both screamed to themselves. "Gon~!" Killua said. phew. they both said in their head. "Don't you have Kawamura sensei now?" "oh yea" "hm? wait, dont you have her now too?" Killu chan reminded Gon chan. "oh yea" "Akari san, you too?" Gon said. "un" "want to go together?" "un!!" Gon chan was very happy that Gon asked her to go together since Killu chan wasnt in the same class. "ja-ne Killu chan" "un" "Killu chan?" Killua said. "That's our nickname. I'm Killu chan and Akari chan's Gon chan" Killu chan replied and smiled. "Do you have english next?" "ha-hai" Killu chan said, blushing. (A/N: always blushing...*sighs*) "want to go together?" "hai!" "Why do you keep on saying hai? We're the same age." "uh...um...it's just" Killu chan blushed again. Killua started laughing. "You're so funny" 'funny...?' "...." Killu chan was a little confused...  
  
~meanwhile with Gon & Gon chan~  
  
"sorry I kept you waiting" "It's ok; should I hold some of your books?" "no, I'm alright" "ok"  
  
~Back with Killu chan and Killua~  
  
How boring...even if Killua's right next to me. Haru said in her head like a lazy cat. Haru looked towards Killua a little who was reading it out loud to the class. He's so cute.... Haru was daydreaming until Killua felt her forehead with his forehead. (a/n: Do you know what I mean by that? I'm bad with describing stuff) "You look red, do you have a fever?" Killua asked and Killu chan's whole turned cherry red. (A/N: ...sounds weird) "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" the girls screamed. "Oh my goodness Killua!!" "ha?" Killua had no idea what they were talking about. "you did that on purpose right?" one of the girls said. "And then at the nurse, you're together with her....Just the 2 of you ~ Killua's first love!!!!!" () "First love....??" "Killua, you never liked anyone???!!!!!" "nope" "NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?????????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Even the teacher screamed at him so Killua was freaked a little. "Go to the nurse NOW" "Too bad for Killua" "yea" 2 Boys wispered. Dangerous girls.... Another boy thought.  
  
"Why me...? Why couldnt all the other boys go?" Killua said carrying Killu chan on his back.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Do you feel any 'special' feelings towards her?" "freind ship. I just want to be good freinds with her" "....just go to the nurse" the english teacher said and sighed.  
  
"oh, we're here" Killua went inside and the nurse and looked at her. "she does look like she has a fever. Put her down on that bed" "hai" After he put her down, the nurse felt her forehead. "It's getting hotter" (a/n: is that the right term...?) "It's the sickness when she already had the fever but it wasnt that bad and someone made her get all nervous or something and the fever started working up again. (a/n: I totally made this disaese up) "oops..." Killua said quietly. "ki.....ki...llu....Killua ...kun" Killu chan got up to hugg him tightly. Killua's heart thumped. "I'm sorry. It's really mai fault" "No...I-" Then the flashback came to him sbout his english teacher. "If you feel something towards her besides friendship, talk to me about it" "Haru....."  
  
"um....she sprained her ankle" 2 5th grader girls came in. "Killua kun, watch her for me" "hai" Killua watched her helplessly. "Haru--------------------------------------------" Then the bell rang. The bell.... Killua didn't want to go to his next period class. "Killua kun, you can go to your next class" Killua squeezed her hand tightly. "Until you feel a little better, I won't leave you" Killu chan blushed again. "Whoa don't blush any more" Killu chan chuckled. "I'm alright, you worry too much"  
  
"Killu chan!!" Gon chan ran into the nurse's office. "That's why I told to go to sleep early that day" Gon chan scolded a little. "gomen" "oh, she's fine. She'll be fine soon" Gon chan explained to Killua. "...." ' you're lying...' Killua said in his head. "demo arigatou" Killu chan said. "I was happy I was not alone" Killu chan said smiling. "ok ur fine" Gon chan said feeling her forehead. ". . . ." "see you in the next class" "bye~"  
  
~in math class with Killu chan & Killua~ 'yay~. Now I (may be) able to talk to Killua kun easier' Killuchan said in her head as she took notes.  
  
~after school~ "bai bai Killua kun, Gon kun!!" Killu chan and Gon said, waving. "come over tommoro" Killua said back. "OK"  
  
~meanwhile with Kura chan~ "I wonder what Kurapika kun wants to tell me..."  
  
"Kura chan" "hai?" "I need to tell you something." Kurapika went closer to Kura chan and hugged her. "I love you"  
  
tsuzuku nyan ^^ to be con.  
  
mya~ The ending... //// I did that 'cuz I felt bad for Kura chan and I made her suffer too much...hehe ^^; For every fic. I write there's going to be the reminder thingy: I need a character or item from an anime(only anime) and I need to know what anime it's from. thnx pplz~ _bai bai_ 


	6. Dreams come true

Author's note: yay pplz~ finally got to type this one. sorry about all the errors as usual and enjoy*  
  
Magical WISH part#6 ~Dreams come true~  
  
"Aneki!!" Killu said and opened the door. "There's no school so just let me sleep" Kura chan said and put the blanket over her head. "My fr...friend's comming over" Killua said and Killua thought 'I wonder if I should call 'her' my friend...' "Your friend? Play outside" "They're girls" "So just play-----...girls???!!!!"  
  
"So when are they coming?" "Soon" "Are they cute??" Kura chan kept on asking Killua many questions and chasing him with fast walking. "Was that scream Kura chan's?" Hotaru san said and came out. "onechan...?" Gon also said and came out. "ojamashima--------su!!" Killu chan & Gon chan said. (A/N: jap. ppl say dat when they go over ppl's houses.) "ohayou gozaimasu. Im sorry we came so early" Gon chan said. "no, it's ok... come in" Kura chan said. "hayo"(ohayou) "ohayou" "Killua kun, Gon kun!" "You're Killua kun & Gon kun's sister right? What's your name?" "Kura" "That's a nice name...and your so pretty-----" "no, you 2 are even cuter"  
  
"I'll introduce Hotaru san for you" Killua said. "Hotau san?" "she's really nice" "cool" Gon chan replied to Gon.  
  
"awww. . . how cute. . . they like each other..." Kura chan said.  
  
Killua knocked on the door. "hai?" Hotaru san turned around. "!!" "you are-" "Hotaru san from!!..." "Killu chan! Gon chan!" "We missed you!!" They all hugged each other. "....."  
  
"So you grant other people's wish too?" "Yes and I know all the kids who were born. These girls looked like you guys so I gave them the nickname" "cool" Kura chan replied. "Kura chan, how did it go with Kurapika" "It was----" 'you don't have to tell me now" "it's ok. 'cuz" "It was mai best day in mai whole life" As soon as Kura chan said that, Killu chan blushed.  
  
~flash back~ "I love you, Kura chan" "Kurapika senpai.... but before you...." "That was when I didnt understand you much" Kurapika sama is so close to me... "Im so happy. Thank you so much for comming back to me" "Thank you for not giving up for me" Kurapika said.  
  
It was so hard to say "good bye" Killu chan's heart beated harder. "hey" Killua said and tapped her shoulder. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" "Sorry I surprised you, I didnt mean to. But if you blush, the fever.." "Kya~~ arigatou!" Killu chan said and hugged Killua by jumping on him. "whoa!" "she's NOT thinking.... right?" Gon caid in shock. "Killu chan....?" "Thank you so much! I hate it when I get fevers, it's so annoying!" 'that really scared me...' Killu thought as his heart beated faster. "doushitano?" (what happened?) 'so Killua does like her' Kura chan said, thinking. "Dreams come true. . . . Just believe harder.." "They're so cute" "un" "I just wish that they can be happy together and won't go thrugh all that suffering, like how I did." Kura chan said. "It'll be fine. They're already saying they like each other, not just in words." Hotaru san said.  
  
~with Machi, Neon, Kuroro, and Feitan~  
  
"Kuroro senpai!" "Dachyo-" Machi and Neon called Kuroro at the same time. "We want to ask you something!" "Who do you like, me or Machi?!" Neon said. Kuroro didn't know what to say and just blushed. "Neon" Feitan called. "Feitan..?" "I like you. Sorry I couldnt answer you from before..." "Feitan....I was giving up on you and....he answered me...." she thought. "Daisuki!!" Neon said jumping on Feitan. "Machi.... sorry about before" "no" Machi said shaking her head. "it was mai fault that I made you worried about every thing. I really like you" Then Kuroro answered "I love you too" and kissed her on the cheek.  
~Back with Killua and Gon~  
  
"a" Killua said, remembering something. "n?" "Today was Haru's birthday" "Killu chan's?" "Gon...." Killua said. (in a weird face) "Killu chan and Gon chan, that's cute" "you are really...weird" "but what are you giving her?" Gon said, going back tot the oringinal topic. "This" Killua took his necklace out. (A/N: Killua wore this necklace in HXH#8 pg.120) "and the stuffed cat thing mom told me to give" "go" "what?" "go to her house and give it to her" "it's too late" "you're just too shy to go but you really want to go right?" Gon teased. "Shut up!!" "just go. It's not too late. It'll make her happy" "....fine. I'll go" "un! see you"  
  
"sheesh. He always teases me like that....but"  
  
~flash back~ "Why do you like Killu chan so much?" Kura chan asked. "I don't like her" Killua said blushing. "you're lying~~" "just leave me alone, will you?!"  
"I wonder why..." Killua said in his head. "chyotto matte!" Killu chan said to her mother. "Killua kun?!" Killua chan said, noticing Killua. "ha-..Killu chan" Killua said, trying to get used to saying Killu chan. Killu chan's eyes sparkled. "huh?" "Arigatou!!" Killu chan hugged Killua (with out thinking) again. "come in." "hello" "every body~~ it's Killua kun!!" Then everyone ran to see Killua "Hello!" "nice you meet you" "Im Manami" Everyone said at once. "um...Killu chan" "nani?" "I...wantto tell you something"  
  
tsuzuku*  
  
I need a charcter from an anime and I need to know what anime the character's from and their attack name (if ya dunno, it's ok) I can also have an item from an anime and I need to know who has that item and also what anime its from and what it does. THANK YOU!! 


End file.
